Starry Night
by abcalfs
Summary: Sonoko yang bertemu Aoko di Shibuya mengajaknya ke villa keluarganya di liburan musim dingin kali ini. Disana ia akan bertemu Ran dan Kazuha serta dua orang yang selalu bersamanya. Tentu Aoko datang bersama temannya. Akan terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Kaito dan Aoko. Juga Heiji yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.


Disclaimer : Semuaaaaa punya Aoyama-san.

Summary : Sonoko yang bertemu Aoko di Shibuya mengajaknya ke villa keluarganya di liburan musim dingin kali ini. Disana ia akan bertemu Ran dan Kazuha serta dua orang yang selalu bersamanya. Tentu Aoko datang bersama temannya. Akan terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Kaito dan Aoko. Juga Heiji yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.

Pairing : (Main) KaiAo, HeiKaz, ShinRan.

Starry Night

"Nani? Benarkah itu Sonoko-chan?

"Seminggu?! Bukankah itu terlalu lama?" Ekspresi Ran yang terkejut itu menarik perhatian Conan dari bukunya. Ia menunggu sampai teman masa kecilnya itu selesai berbicara dengan sahabatnya.

"Oke. 5 hari dimulai dari Kamis ini. Ya yaa, aku tahu. Hai, akan kuajak mereka- hn? Ada 3 orang lagi? Siapa?" Melihat Ran yang mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung membuat Conan tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah! Aku mengenalnya, tapi tak pernah bertemu secara langsung. Baiklah sampai jumpa lusa nanti, Sonoko-chan!"

"Ada apa dengan Sonoko nee-chan?" Tanya Conan saat Ran sudah menutup gagang teleponnya. Gadis itu tersenyum seraya menghampiri seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik laki-lakinya sendiri. "Sonoko-chan mengajak kita untuk menginap di villa keluarganya di Nagano. Ia bilang villanya ada di pedesaan yang penduduknya sangat tentram. Otou-san juga sedang berlibur ke Okinawa bersama Kaa-san, bukankah bagus jika kita ikut berlibur juga?"

"Nagano? Kenapa tidak?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Sepertinya Tuhan sedang berpihak kepadaku, ne Conan-kun?"

"Eh? Mengapa?"

Ran tersenyum, "Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah mengalami kemajuan akhir-akhir ini, kurasa mereka bisa kembali bersama jika Tou-san tetap menjaga tingkah lakunya itu… Hanya tinggal Shinichi yang belum kembali." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih. "Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk kembali, jadi kita tidak perlu cemas." Sambungnya dengan memaksakan senyum. Conan hanya menatapnya, berusaha menyampaikan permintaan maafnya lewat tatapan mata.

"Oh iya, Sonoko juga mengajak Kazuha-chan dan Hattori-kun, jadi aku akan menanyakannya pada mereka. Sonoko bilang juga ada 3 orang lainnya." Kata Ran sembari bangkit dan berjalan menuju telepon yang ada di atas meja.

'3 orang lainnya? Heh, paling hanya cowok-cowok keren yang ia temui di tempat ski atau semacamnya.' Pikir Conan dengan pandangan bosan.

"Jadi kita tidak akan menjemput 3 orang lainnya itu?" Tanya Ran sambil memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Syal merah yang ia kenakan hampir saja jatuh dari lehernya. Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, "Benar, mereka berangkat sendiri dengan mobil pribadi temannya. Untungnya Hattori dan Kazuha-chan sudah kesini sehingga aku tak perlu menjemputnya ke Osaka! Hahahaha.." Ran hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 5 jam memakai mobil pribadi Sonoko memang cukup melelahkan. Sonoko, Ran dan Kazuha yang duduk di bangku sedang sedang berbincang-bincang seperti biasanya. Heiji dan Conan ada di bangku belakang membicarakan tentang kasus yang mereka tangani akhir-akhir ini. Dalam waktu sekitar 2 jam saja, mereka langsung tertidur pulas karena kelelahan terutama Conan yang harus menangani celotehan anggota grup detektif cilik yang iri karena liburannya ke Nagano.

Mereka sampai sekitar pukul 1 siang. Villa yang dimaksud berada sekitar 1 km dari desa dan harus menyusuri jalan menanjak yang berada sekitar 10 meter dari gerbang. Satu per satu semua menuruni barang-barang dari bagasi mobil dan berjalan memasuki ruang depan yang sangat luas itu. Ran dan Kazuha memandang dengan takjub sementara Heiji dan Conan yang bertukar pandangan seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing.

Sonoko menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan senyum yang sangat lebar di wajahnya, "Nah! Silahkan kalian ke kamar masing-masing. Istirahatlah sejenak sambil menunggu yang lain da-"

Belum sempat Sonoko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar bunyi bel menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Itu pasti mereka!" Sahutnya dengan penuh semangat dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Sekarang mereka semua sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Barang bawaan mereka sudah dibawa ke kamar masing-masing oleh pembantu yang ada di villa itu. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri

Gadis berambut coklat dengan bando oranye yang mencolok memulai perkenalan, "Suzuki Sonoko desu!"

"Namaku Kazuha Toyama. Salam kenal."

"S-Shinichi?" Dengan suara gemetar Ran memanggil lelaki bermata biru ke ungu-unguan dan berambut berantakan itu. Yang dipanggil hanya menatap dengan bingung.

"Maaf ojou-san, tapi aku bukan Shinichi. Namaku Kuroba Kaito, pesulap." Ucap Kaito seraya membungkukan badan di depan Ran dan memberinya sebuah bunga mawar merah membuat Conan cemburu dan mendengus kesal serta Aoko yang menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Aku Mouri Ran, salam kenal, minna." Balas gadis cantik bermata violet itu dengan pipi yang memerah

"Conan Edogama desu!" Teriak Conan dengan riangnya. Berusaha menutupi identitas aslinya dengan mengandalkan akting childishnya.

"Hattori Heiji, detektif dari Barat."

"Nakamori Aoko desu. Yoroshiku, minna-san."

"H-Hakuba Saguru." Tutur Hakuba sambil memijat salah satu pelipisnya. Membuat gadis yang ada di sebelahnya cemas, "Daijoubu desu ka, Hakuba-kun?"

"Hai. Daijoubu, Aoko-kun. Kau tidak perlu merasa cemas." Ucapnya sambil ternyum untuk meyakinkan. Aoko hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah! Aku yakin kalian lelah jadi silahkan ke kamar masing-masing. Satu kamar bisa untuk tiga orang, tetapi jika ingin kamar sendiri-sendiri silahkan pilih yang ada di lantai 2. Kamarku ada di tengah tepat di depan tangga. Ran-chan, Kazuha-chan, dan Aoko-chan bisa bergabung jika kalian mau. Aku duluan ya." Sonoko berbicara dengan begitu cepat lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Mungkin dia lelah, pikir Ran.

Hakuba yang ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya membungkukkan badan dan pamit untuk beristirahat. "Kepalaku sedikit pusing, mungkin kelelahan," katanya sebelum pergi. Aoko memandangnya cemas. Heiji mendengus dan beralih ke Kaito

"Oi, Kuroba, bagaimana kalau kita sekamar saja? Denganku dan K-K-Conan?" Tawarnya

"Bolehkah? Terima kasih! Hei, Aoko, aku ke atas duluan ya." Aoko hanya mengangguk. Ketiga orang itu pun pergi, meninggalkan tiga orang gadis yang saling memandang dengan tidak nyaman. Hal itu terjadi sekitar beberapa detik sampai tiba-tiba mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa yang mereka tertawakan? Hanya mereka yang tahu. Wanita memang kadang sulit dimengerti.

"Aoko-chan, kita sekamar saja ya. Semakin banyak orang semakin bagus!" Ujar Kazuha saat tawa mereka sudah mereda.

"Eh? Sekamar dengan Sonoko-chan juga?"

"Iya! Banyak yang harus kau ceritakan. Tapi karena Sonoko sedang lelalh, kita ngobrol di taman belakang saja." Sambung Ran seraya mendorong teman barunya ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Sou ka. Jadi kau bertemu Sonoko di salah satu rumah makan di Shibuya," tukas Kazuha. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Halaman belakang villa yang tertutup salju itu terlihat sangat indah. Maklum, sekarang sudah memasuki awal Februari.

"Begitulah kurang lebih hehehe."

"Ne ne, Aoko-chan. Apakah kau dan Hakuba-kun berpacaran?" Pertanyaan dari Ran membuat Aoko tersentak. "N-Nani?! Itu tidak mungkin! Kami hanya teman biasa, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat. Um… Bagaimana dengan Kuroba-kun? Jika kau tidak berpacaran dengan detektif itu, berarti kau menyukai Kuroba-kun, begitu kan?"

Pipi Aoko mulai memerah, "Benar. Aku menyukainya. Tapi aku bisa apa? Menyatakan perasaanku yang sudah tumbuh sejak kita pertama kita bertemu 10 tahun lalu bisa menghancurkan persahabatan kami, kedekatanku dengannya. Bukankah lebih baik begini?"

Dua gadis lainnya bertukar pandangan lalu tersenyum. "Berarti kita sama. Aku juga menyukai Heiji sejak dahulu. Meskipun hanya teman kecilnya, itu sudah cukup jika dibandingkan dengan kehilangannya karena perasaan bodoh ini."

"Dan aku akan tetap menunggunya. Menunggu detektif bodoh itu pulang dan akan kusambut saat ia kembali ke rumahnya," sambung Ran

"Senang bisa menemukan seseorang yang merasakan hal yang sama." Tutur Aoko lembut kepada kedua temannya barunya itu.

"Sedang apa kalian disitu? Makan siang sudah siap!" Teriakan Heiji menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Ran menoleh sekeliling, "Conan-kun tidak bersamamu?"

"K-Ku-Conan masih tidur. Kurasa dia sangat lelah. Oi, Kazuha, kau belum makan dari semalam kan? Lekaslah makan, nanti kau sakit, ahou."

"Aku tahu, ahou. Ya aku akan makan." Ucap Kazuha ketus, berusaha menyembunyikan tanda kemerahan yang muncul pada pipinya. Mereka pun bergegas pergi ke ruang makan dengan arahan dari Heiji.


End file.
